Patent Literature 1 discloses a stacked polymer electrolyte battery that includes a short-circuiting and heat radiation accelerating unit formed by arranging two metal plates with an insulator therebetween outside a stacked electrode group (a plurality of electric elements). It is believed that thereby when electrodes short-circuit in nail penetration testing on the battery or the like, passing a short-circuit current through the short-circuiting and heat radiation accelerating unit can reduce voltage of the electric elements, and makes it possible to smoothly radiate heat generated in the unit etc., to the outside. Patent Literatures 2 and 3 also disclose various techniques for suppressing heat generation caused by short circuits inside a battery.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Patent Literature 4, restraining pressure may be applied to a laminated body of a cathode, an anode, and a solid electrolyte layer in an all-solid-state battery. Whereby the contact of an active material particle with a solid electrolyte etc. are maintained, to improve the battery performance. Patent Literature 5 also discloses the same structure, wherein an extremely high constraint pressure of 8N in screwing pressure is applied to an all-solid-state battery.